To crack: I crak, you crack, we crak, they crack
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: RPF. Tour story. CrissColfer, Heya, Achele. Darren quiere dar vuelta el tablero y que el juego se le ponga en contra a Chris. Chris Colfer no puede perder: es una ley física.
1. Antes y durante el concierto

**Fandom**: Glee RPF  
><strong>Título: <strong>_To crack: I crack, you crack, we crack, they crack_. Parte I: Antes y durante el concierto  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Lea Michele. Cory Monteith. Naya Rivera. Kevin McHale. Jenna Ushkowitz. Heather Morris. Darren Criss. Chris Colfer.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> CrissColfer. Heya unrequited.  
><strong>Amistades:<strong> El Glee Cast siendo el Glee Cast. Lea/Cory, Cory/Chris, Kevin/Jenna, Naya/Kevin, Naya/Heather.  
><strong>Tabla: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#20 hs. Llegando a una meta_  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>1471 palabras.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A Naya no le parece justo que todas las noche se rechace a HeMo y que al final de la historia el besado sea Chris. Darren quiere dar vuelta el tablero y que el juego se le ponga en contra a Chris. Chris Colfer no puede perder: es una ley física. Cory es un despistado y Kevin y Jenna rulean el mundo con el mejor bromance de la historia.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Regalo de cumpleaños de **michan_kitamura**. Mención especial a **mirita23**, quien me aguijoneó en su momento para que escribiera esta historia.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: ¿Spoilers del Glee Tour?

* * *

><p>Cory tiene los extremos del cortinaje tan aferrados entre los puños que Lea está segura de que va a terminar tirando abajo todo el ensamblado. Se acerca y le apoya una mano sobre sus puños, tratando de relajarlo, y el hombre pega un respingo.<p>

- Me asustaste.

Lea le acaricia los dedos, obligándolos a desprenderse de las cortinas.

- ¿Estás nervioso?

Cory asiente con la cabeza, y se revuelve el pelo con una mano, y Lea le pasa los brazos por la cintura. Es tan _enorme_, debe sacarle fácil medio metro de altura, pero hay momentos en los que lo siente tan dócil y tan vulnerable entre sus brazos. Sus cuerpos se reconocen y se amoldan, y llevan tanto tiempo tocándose, en escena y fuera de ella, que conocen las formas y los secretos para acomodarse el uno al otro sin inconvenientes.

- No estés nervioso. Bueno, todos estamos un poquito fuera de control, pero está bien que suceda. Te aseguro que nos perdonarán _lo que sea_ que pase esta noche.

Cory murmura algo entre dientes, y Lea frunce ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Cory, si hay algo que te está preocupando particularmente, solo tienes que decírmelo.

- Estoy preocupado. Por Chris.- Aclara ante la mirada inquisitiva de la morena.

- ¿Por Chris? ¿Por qué…? ¡Ahhhh!- Exclama Lea, entendiendo finalmente. Se ríe y lo golpea suavemente en el brazo.- Por el plan de Darren, imagino.- Cory asiente nuevamente con la cabeza.- No seas ridículo, hombre. Chris está más acostumbrado que todos nosotros juntos a las locuras de Darren. Estará bien.- Cory se mordisquea el labio inferior, y Lea no puede reprimir una oleada de intenso cariño hacia él.- Cory, por dios. Sé que lo tratamos como si fuera un bebé, pero Chris es más maduro que todos nosotros juntos. Es un juego, Cory. Es un _juego_, y él lo sabe, porque fue él quien empezó a jugarlo.

- ¿Y qué si todos creemos que se lo tomará bien, pero en realidad no se lo toma bien?

Lea se aleja un poco de él, lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Cory, ¿crees que Chris se sentirá incómodo si Darren lo besa?

Cory se encoge de hombros en un gesto tan propio de Finn que Lea no sabe si besarlo o golpearlo.

- Una cosa es para la pantalla, Lea. Otra cosa muy distinta es un escenario en frente de miles de personas. A Chris le gustan los chicos, no a Darren. Imagínate quién puede ser el incómodo en esta situación.

Lea lo mira con los ojos desorbitados, y tiene que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle si realmente vive dentro de una burbuja. Porque está bien, no lo han hecho público, ni siquiera entre ellos, que se cuentan todo y son como una gran familia, pero las chicas lo saben todas, y fangirlean como desquiciadas, y Lea está segura de que Mark lo sabe, porque Mark sabe siempre todo, y además, son tan, tan evidentes que, _¿en serio, Cory? ¿En serio?_

La voz le tiembla al contestarle, porque está haciendo lo imposible por contener la risa.

- No te preocupes, Cory, dudo mucho de que Chris vaya a sentirse incómodo. Y si lo siente… bueno, todos sabemos que es un gran actor.

* * *

><p>Naya bufa y se desparrama sobre un sillón, desarmada. Kevin la mira con una ceja arqueada, quitándose una mota de polvo inexistente de su atuendo impecable. Naya lo adora, pero a veces quisiera correr el riesgo de arrugarle o mancharle la ropa, solo para ver su reacción. Está segura que la reacción sería más escandalosa que si Santana se lo hiciese a Kurt.<p>

- Es tan injusto.

- Naya, cariño, no vivo dentro de tu cabeza. Y tampoco quisiera, _muchas gracias._

- No es justo que HeMo sea rechazada todas las noches, y en el final de la historia, sea Chris quien vaya a ser besado, y no ella. No es justo.

Kevin la mira de reojo, sonriente.

- No lo digas tan fuerte, si después de tanto secretismo Chris llegase a enterarse, estoy seguro de que Darren nos mataría a todos.

Naya bufa una vez más.

- Si le importase tanto, no nos lo hubiera dicho a todos, saltando de alegría como un cachorrito. Creo que está esperando que Chris se entere y lo disuada de su idea con una sesión de besos fuera del escenario.- Naya se da cuenta de que se ha ido de boca, pero, _oh, qué más da_. Que los chicos no lo hablen no significa que no _sepan_, y está segura de que Kevin sabe, si la sonrisa maliciosa que está intentando a todas luces ocultar está diciéndole algo.- Pero nos estamos alejando del punto aquí, querido. _Pobre HeMo_, no _necesitado Darren_.

Kevin se acerca y le apoya una mano en el hombro. Jenna entra justo en ese instante y saluda con la mano, al ver que acaba de interrumpir alguna conversación. Se siente en el antebrazo del sillón de Naya y pasea la mirada de uno a otro.

- Naya, querida,- murmura Kevin, mientras abraza a Jenna por la cintura, y su mejor amiga se recuesta en su pecho.- si tanto te molesta que rechacen a Heather todas las noches, la solución es muy simple: ve y acéptala tú.

- No sé de que están hablando exactamente, pero Kevin tiene razón.- Kevin y Naya la miran con las ceja arqueadas, y Jenna se encoge de hombros.- Kevin siempre tiene razón. A menos que contradiga a Chris. En ese caso, Chris tiene razón, porque Chris tiene la verdad absoluta del Universo.

Kevin se ríe y la abraza más fuerte, mientras Naya se mordisquea el labio inferior.

- El novio de Heather va a odiarme.

- Somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho, Naya: como si eso realmente te importase. 

* * *

><p>Bajan del escenario tomadas de la mano y el corazón de Naya late a mil por hora. Pero llegan a detrás de escena, y Heather le sonríe con esa sonrisa tan dulce y Naya sabe que debería estar corriendo a cambiarse al vestuario de <em>Valerie<em>, pero no puede evitar que le tiemblen un poco las rodillas.

- Eso fue muy bonito.- Dice la rubia con su mejor sonrisa, y Naya siente como los huesos se le volviesen de lana.

- No me parecía justo que te rechazaran todas las noches, y fuese a ser Chris quien recibiese el beso esta noche.

Heather estira uno de sus brazos y le acomoda un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de una oreja.

- Eres un sol, Nay.

La voz de la morena es apenas un susurro.

- Te lo mereces. Te mereces todo en este mundo.

La rubia sonríe y la toma de la mano.

- Vamos, tienes que cambiarte, y no quiero quedarme sorda cuando el público estalle. 

* * *

><p>Chris acorrala a Darren apenas bajan del escenario.<p>

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Sisea, y Darren no está seguro de si está ofendido, furioso, o simplemente fuera de control.

Darren lo toma del chaleco para cambiar los roles y ahora ser él quien lo tiene aprisionado contra la pared.

- Eso fue el sonido de la derrota, _Colfer_.- Y se pone en puntas de pie para besarlo de nuevo, pero Chris lo aparta de un empellón, y vuelve a rotar las posiciones.

- Primero muerto, _Criss_.

Vuelve a esquivar la boca de Darren, pero en cambio lleva sus manos de dedos largos al cuello del moreno y comienza a desatarle el nudo de la corbata con agilidad.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunta Darren sin aliento.

- Esto- Y Chris levanta la corbata con una mano.- es mío ahora.- Se la guarda en un bolsillo del pantalón y Darren no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo lo hace, porque la ropa de Kurt es tan ajustada que si no fuese porque es él quien se encarga de quitársela a Chris todas las noches, creería que se la pintan en la piel. La verdad es que tampoco le llega demasiada sangre al cerebro como para poder deducir nada.- El juego no ha terminado.

Y lo suelta casi con desdén. Darren se deja resbalar contra la pared, porque no está seguro de que sus piernas le responderían. Chris se aleja meneando las caderas, y Darren está seguro de que lo hace a propósito, el muy _condenado_.

- Nunca vas a admitir que te gané en nada, ¿verdad?- Le grita, y Chris no se voltea, pero Darren puede escuchar que se está riendo.

- Nunca _vas a_ ganarme en nada.- Responde el castaño.

- Ególatra. - Chris sigue sin darse vuelta, y le responde con un gesto obsceno de la mano.- No tienes que decirlo dos veces, en cuanto tenga la_ menor oportunidad_, Colfer.

Darren cierra los ojos y sonríe al escuchar la risa de Chris llenándole los oídos.

* * *

><p>Solo quiero mencionar que no he abandonado ninguno de mis long-fics. Ni <em>Melodias<em>, ni _For Good_, ni _Cambio_. Ninguno****. ****Pero estoy participando en varios Amigos Inivisbles y tal, y eso me consume el tiempo y tienen deadlines, además. Y escribo drabbles como esto porque me hierve la sangre si no lo hago. Pero pronto continuaré con esas historias. Promesa. Also, esta historia tiene ya casi **cuatro meses**, y recién me vengo a dar cuenta de que nunca la había publicado aquí.****  
><strong>**

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


	2. Después del concierto

**Fandom**: Glee RPF  
><strong>Título: <strong>_To crack: I crack, you crack, we crack, they crack_. Parte II: después del concierto.  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Dianna Michele. Darren Criss. Chris Colfer.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Achele. CrissColfer.  
><strong>Amistades:<strong> En esta parte, nada demasiado en particular  
><strong>Tabla: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#01 hs. Viendo las estrellas_  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>2515 palabras  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A Naya no le parece justo que todas las noche se rechace a HeMo y que al final de la historia el besado sea Chris. Darren quiere dar vuelta el tablero y que el juego se le ponga en contra a Chris. Chris Colfer no puede perder: es una ley física. Cory es un despistado, Chris y Darren no son los únicos con secretos, y Kevin y Jenna rulean el mundo con el mejor bromance de la historia.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Regalo de cumpleaños de **michan_kitamura**. Mención especial a **mirita23**, quien me aguijoneó en su momento para que escribiera esta historia.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: ¿Spoilers del Glee Tour?

* * *

><p>Dianna se sobresalta un poco al escuchar abrirse la puerta del cuarto.<p>

- ¿Lea?- Pregunta un poco insegura. No recibe respuesta, pero el perfume que llena la habitación es indiscutiblemente el de la morena.- Me asustaste. No te estaba esperando tan temprano.

Lea se acurruca a su lado en la cama, sin molestarse en prender ninguna luz, y Dianna le pasa un brazo por la cintura.

- Estaba preocupada por ti. No quería que estuvieras sola tanto tiempo.

Dianna sonríe y la abraza más fuerte.

- Que tonta. Te hubieras quedado. ¿Que podría haberme pasado?

- Di, has estado enferma un día sí y otro también durante todo el tour. Déjame que me preocupe por ti, ¿sí?

La rubia sonríe y no dice nada por un largo rato. Es Lea quien rompe el silencio finalmente.

- ¿Crees que saben?

- ¿Mmm?- Pregunta Dianna perezosamente. Sabe de qué está hablando Lea, pero es mucho más fácil hacer que sea la morena quien lo hable.

- Me pregunto si saben. Sobre nosotras, ya sabes.

- No sé. Yo creo que Mark sabe.

- Mark siempre sabe todo, Di.

- Eso mismo es lo que yo pienso. ¿Hace alguna diferencia?

- ¿Qué?

- El que lo sepan, ¿hace alguna diferencia?

En ese momento, Dianna quisiera que la luz estuviese prendida, para así poder ver la expresión de Lea.

- No, supongo que no. Pero si lo saben, quisiera decírselos. ¿Cuál es el punto de esconderse si todo el mundo lo sabe?

- Pregúntaselo a Darren y a Chris.

- Cory no lo sabe.

- ¿Qué?

Lea no sabe si la pregunta es porque Dianna se está quedando dormida o porque realmente es algo que está fuera de su comprensión.

- Cory no sabe lo de Chris y Darren.

- Oh por dios, ese chico _vive en una burbuja_. Esos dos son más evidentes que Jenna y Kevin.

- Jenna y Kevin no están saliendo, Di.

- Lo sé. Pero actúan como si lo estuvieran. Es divertido, a veces.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio durante un rato.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Di?

- Bien. No te preocupes demasiado, Lea.

- Nunca podría preocuparme demasiado. No es malo preocuparme por la persona que quiero.

- Lo es cuando estás tan concentrada en preocuparte que no te das cuenta de que no me has besado desde antes de que empezara el show.

- Oh, no sé si pueda solucionar eso. _Alguien_ me ha dicho que estoy demasiado _ocupada_preocupándome.

- Cállate la boca y dame un beso de una buena vez.

- Te pones _tan Quinn_cuando estás necesitada de cariño.

- Creo que hay alguien que no ha entendido la consigna.

* * *

><p>Darren se acerca a la puerta de su cuarto silbando. No lleva prisa, porque si Chris está preparando un plan maquiavélico y su venganza, no quiere interrumpirlo. Darren está sinceramente interesado en cualquier plan maquiavélico que pueda salir de la cabeza de Chris. Duda sobre si llamar o no, pero luego se da cuenta de que es su cuarto también, y que sería un poco ridículo si llamase. No ha dado ni un paso dentro cuando dos manos grandes y fuertes lo toman de la remera que está vistiendo y lo atraen hacia dentro imperiosamente.<p>

- Pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca, por dios.- La voz de Chris es rasposa y grave, y Darren siente que sus manos y toda su anatomía tiemblan de anticipación y de deseo.- Vamos, ayúdame con esto.

Chris se ha vuelto a poner la corbata de Dalton, y aún lleva puesto el condenado leotardo. Noche tras noche, Chris se encierra en el baño a tratar de quitárselo por sí mismo y, noche tras noche, termina recurriendo a la ayuda de Darren, que se lo quita con paciencia y delicadeza, pese a las quejas y los gruñidos de Chris. Para Darren es un momento de intensa intimidad, porque se siente como si estuviera despegando una capa de la piel de Chris, como si estuviera pelándolo de a poco, buscando dejar no solo su cuerpo al desnudo, sino también su alma. Chris se burla de él y lo llama sentimental y ñoño, pero hay un brillo en sus ojos que deja traslucir que se siente tocado por la consideración y el afecto.

Pero esta noche es diferente, porque esta noche es sobre jugar, y sobre poder, y sobre la tensión que lleva meses formándose entre los dos. Esta noche es sobre cariño y sobre complicidad, porque todo entre ellos es sobre cariño y complicidad, pero también es sobre la apuesta y salirse del terreno conocido y empujar un poco los límites. Esta noche es sobre _jugar_, y Darren sabe que a ninguno de los dos les gusta perder.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Pregunta, y no puede evitar que su voz también salga ronca y un poco ahogada. Recorre con una mano el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Chris, y el castaño se estremece ante el contacto. La tela tiene un tacto particular y está ligeramente mojada, Darren supone que de transpiración. Se pregunta si es un poco extraño que simplemente _eso_lo excite tanto.

- Oh, eres un maldito…- Pero Darren no llega a enterarse de lo que se supone que es, porque Chris cierra la boca y niega con la cabeza.- Bien, tú te lo pierdes.

Darren ríe, con su risa genuina y fresca.

- Creo que has sido tú quien ha perdido esta noche.- Le susurra sensual al oído, mojándole apenas el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Suficiente, Criss, has perdido tu última oportunidad.- Y antes de que Darren tenga tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, Chris le ha quitado la remera, lo ha tumbado sobre la cama y le está atando las manos a la cabecera con _otra_corbata de Dalton, que no tiene ni la menor idea sobre de dónde habrá salido, pero sospecha que seguramente Riker tiene algo que ver. O Jon. Sí, seguramente Jon, que ha estado complotando a favor de Chris durante todo el Tour. Maldito Jon. Se supone que los Warblers estén de su lado, no del de Chris. Chris ya tiene a las chicas de su lado. De todos modos, no es como si Darren realmente se estuviese quejando.

Y aunque se encuentre completamente vulnerable y expuesto, y tan excitado por ese Chris que toma el control que es casi hasta vergonzoso, Darren no puede dejar que el juego se le escape de entre las manos. No se ha quebrado durante meses de lidiar con las insanidades de Chris sin ninguna preparación, no va a quebrarse ahora. Oh, aunque la boca habilidosa de Chris besando cada punto sensible de su cuello y su pecho seguramente esté entre lo más cerca que se puede estar de hacerlo quebrar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Christopher?

Chris no se molesta en alzar la cabeza para contestarle.

- Reclamando mi premio.

- ¿Qué premio?

Chris alza la cabeza en ese momento, y Darren se arrepiente un poco de lo que acaba de decir, porque ya extraña el tacto y el calor de la piel de Chris contra la suya.

- Darren, tengo otra corbata de Dalton escondida por algún lado, así que yo que tú me cuidaría de lo que digo.

Retoma su labor de recorrer el esternón del moreno con la lengua, mientras una de sus manos desciende para desabrocharle el cinturón. Darren piensa que es un poco vergonzoso el gemido involuntario que sale de su boca, pero, _realmente, ¿a quién le importa?_

- Malditos todos esos Warblers.

Chris se ríe, y por un lado es agradable, porque, _vamos, la risa de Chris_, y por otro lado es desesperante, porque significa que Chris no está usando su boca en hacer… cosas más interesantes.

- ¿Realmente pensaste que estarían todos de tu lado? ¿Qué podías contar con que ninguno me ayudaría? Que ingenuo eres, Dare. Son chicos inteligentes: saben a quién no les conviene tener en contra. Y entre _cachorrito Darren_ y _aterrorizante Chris_, prefieren tener en contra a cachorrito Darren. Además, esos chicos nos _shippean_con tanta furia que hay momentos en los que me da miedo.

Darren asiente fervientemente con la cabeza, mientras piensa en cual será el modo menos violento de decirle _sí, si, sí, Chris. Cállate de una vez y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo. Sí, eso, buen chico._ No encuentra las palabras adecuadas, pero arquea la espalda involuntariamente, y Chris parece haber entendido el mensaje de todos modos, porque su sonrisa maliciosa se prende en sus labios y Darren sabe que está _oh, tan perdido_.

- ¿Qué pasa, Dare? ¿Hay algo que necesites?- Bromea mientras juguetea con su nariz en su ombligo, y a la vez desliza sus pantalones hacia abajo con las dos manos.

Darren se retuerce un poco y al final pide por algo que no es lo que tenía en mente, pero en cuanto pronuncia las palabras se da cuenta de que _eso_es justamente lo que necesita.

- Quiero sentir tu piel, Chris. Oh, por dios, quítate esa cosa horrorosa.

El castaño se tumba encima suyo, y el contacto del nylon contra su piel desnuda es áspero y desagradable, estando como está acostumbrada al contacto con la piel indescriptiblemente suave de Chris.

- Uh-uh.- Le bromea Chris.- Te pedí que me ayudaras a quitármelo, y no quisiste. Ahora tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Darren está a punto de protestar, pero justo en ese momento Chris mete la mano por debajo de su ropa interior, y de algún extraño modo, las palabras pierden el sentido por completo.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después, Chris acaricia la mejilla de Darren con un pulgar mientras este hace unos sonidos obscenos que Chris solo podría describir como ronroneos. No deja de preguntarse de si habrá sido un revés de la vida el haberlo juntado con ese hombre que es todo apertura y sinceridad, que no conoce de vergüenza y de límites, cuando él toda la vida fue tan cerrado y tan ácido. Si fue un revés de la vida, no podría haber pedido un <em>mejor revés<em>.

- Eso fue increíble, Chris.

El castaño asiente con un gesto de la cabeza y un sonido indescifrable que le sale de la parte baja del plexo solar. El cuerpo de Darren está caliente y húmedo contra el suyo, y su sombra de barba irrita levemente la piel suave de su hombro. Chris está tan cómodo que podría morirse en ese mismo instante y no podría importarle menos.

- Mmm.- Responde se remueve inquieto, y Chris sabe que eso solo sucede cuando tiene algo en mente que no sabe cómo expresar pero que tiene que expresar.- Escúpelo de una vez, Darren, o no me dejarás dormir nunca mi bendito sueño reparador post- sexo.

- Solo quería decirte que no importa lo mucho que hayas ganado esta ronda; definitivamente yo gané la ronda del skit.

- Olvídalo, Dare.

Darren hace puchero y _oh, demonios, si fueses más adorable entrarías en combustión espontánea o algo_.

- Chris, vamos, tienes que admitirlo;- argumenta mientras se endereza en la cama y Chris no tiene ni la menor idea de dónde saca tanta energía siempre. _¿Acaso no necesitas dormir, demonio del mal? Oh, cierto que no_.- tu objetivo era hacerme quebrar en el escenario y no lo conseguiste. Así que no solo gané porque no lo conseguiste, sino que también gané porque fui _yo_ quien te hizo quebrar a_ ti_.

- Debo admitir que lo del beso fue ingenioso.- Murmura Chris con los ojos cerrados.

A Darren se le infla el pecho de orgullo.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Yo gané.

- ¿Cambia eso algo?

- No, claro que no. Solo quiero que admitas que te gané, Colfer.

- Olvídalo, Criss.

Otra vez el bendito puchero.

- _Pero, pero, Chris_, acabas de decir…

- Dije que el beso fue ingenioso, no que hubieras ganado. Es más: fue por el beso que yo gané.- Recorre su barbilla con un dedo y Darren lo mira con sus grandes ojos de cachorrito mojado.- ¿No lo entiendes, Darren? La idea era que te salieras de control, tomarte tan por sorpresa que hicieras algo que de otro modo no hubieras hecho nunca.

- ¡Pero el beso fue planeado!

Chris ríe suave, sin abrir los ojos.

- Lo imaginé. No importa, Dare. Sabías cómo eran las cosas, y sabías que lo único que podías hacer para que eso dejara de _espiralar fuera de control_ era besarme. Era un callejón sin salida; si no hubieras respondido _saliéndote tú de control_, quien sabe a dónde habría terminado _yo fuera de control_, y no podías permitir eso.

Darren se queda boaquiabierto; a veces, la mente de Chris no deja de asustarlo; otras tantas, le parece una maravilla.

- ¿Tenías pensado hacer algo más si yo no te besaba o… o respondía de alguna otra forma?

- Tenía un par de ases bajo la manga, sí.

- ¿Vas a contármelos?

- No.

- Eres una mala persona.

- Aja.

- Nunca jamás voy a poder ganarte en nada, ¿verdad?- pregunta Darren finalmente, vencido.

- No.

- Eso no es justo.

- La vida no es justa, Darren.

El moreno vuelve a hacer puchero y Chris se ríe y lo golpea en el brazo. Darren se enfuruña, pero Chris no le permite alejarse de su cuerpo, manteniéndolo firmemente abrazado.

- Maldito Ravenclaw.

Chris se ríe con más ganas todavía.

- _Oh, Darren._Solo tú eres capaz de traer a colación las casas en la cama.

- Es la verdad.

Chris se acurruca contra su pecho.

- Oh, siempre eres tan condenadamente cálido, Darren. Cómo me gusta eso. Mmm… sí, tienes razón. _No se le puede ganar a un Ravenclaw._

Darren se desprende del abrazo y sonríe maliciosamente mientras se sube a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Chris.

- A los Gryffindor no nos gusta perder.- Murmura mientras besa un punto particularmente sensible en el cuello de Chris.

El castaño se agarra a las sábanas a puñados para evitar retorcerse de placer; todavía tiene algo de dignidad, _muchas gracias_.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Chris puede sentir los labios de Darren formando una sonrisa contra la piel de su clavícula, y eso lo hipersensibliza aún más que cualquier otro contacto.

_- Que el juego no hace más que empezar, Colfer._

* * *

><p>Poco más de un mes después, Chris está preparándose para asistir a la premiere de la película en 3D y piensa que no va a hacerle nada mal relajarse un poco mientras decide que demonios ponerse. Pero en lugar de poner un poco de música relajante, pone el video de Mark, Ashley y Darren respondiendo preguntas que han hecho apenas unas horas antes. Recoge apenas fragmentos de la charla mientras se viste, porque no le está prestando verdadera atención, pero no puede evitar reírse como un maníaco cuando, ante el comentario de Mark de que, si él y Darren se casasen su nombre sería <em>Chris al cuadrado<em>- y ante eso solo puede poner los ojos en blanco porque, _oh, Mark_-, Darren simplemente responde _It could happen, never say never_.

_Definitivamente, el juego solo está empezando._

* * *

><p>Solo quiero mencionar que no he abandonado ninguno de mis long-fics. Ni <em>Melodias<em>, ni _For Good_, ni _Cambio_. Ninguno****. ****Pero estoy participando en varios Amigos Inivisbles y tal, y eso me consume el tiempo y tienen deadlines, además. Y escribo drabbles como esto porque me hierve la sangre si no lo hago. Pero pronto continuaré con esas historias. Promesa. Also, esta historia tiene ya casi **cuatro meses**, y recién me vengo a dar cuenta de que nunca la había publicado aquí.****  
><strong>**

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


End file.
